Felix's End
by Akari Stella
Summary: Felix Agreste was the first Cat Noir and Adrien's older brother by three years. He was kind, smart, and someone's crush, but not for long. Find out how Marinette came to love Adrien, how Adrien became the next Cat Noir, how the bad-luck curse was broken, and how the world became the one we all know and love. But most of all, how Felix and his mom disappeared from everyone's lives.


**Yes, I wrote a new fanfiction. As you all know I have a lot of fanfictions, but you all have to understand I get bored. This is just a short one. and the idea doesn't really belong to me so sorry. If I do continue this story, I would have to ask for permission. So anyway enjoy the story and may you all cry rivers! Muhahahaha!**

 **This idea and art do not belong to me! They belong to KK (Kelly Kao)! I just really wanted to write it! Also Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc!**

* * *

 **Ladybug:**

 **Felix's End**

* * *

"Felix!" A young boy with blond hair ran towards the taller boy. The younger boy had brushed-back blond hair and green eyes, matching Felix's appearance.

"You're going to fall, Adrien." The older boy responded.

Right when he said it, Adrien tripped and knocked over a vase of roses. During his fall, the water and roses flew in the air and landed on the poor blond teen, who was reading his now ruined book.

"What did I tell you?" Felix asked his younger brother.

"I'm sorry, Felix…" Adrien responded as he got to his feet and gave his older brother a handkerchief. "Just in case."

"Of a big mistake." Felix finished as he grabbed the cloth and wiped his face. "So why did you need me?"

Adrien smiled at his feet. "Well, Mom and I are going to be in a photoshoot together and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Felix looked at his wristwatch. "Not today. I have some things to take care of." The boy handed the handkerchief back to his younger brother. "Maybe next time, Adrien."

"Okay." The younger sibling answered as his brother got up and walked away. "He never wants to hang out with me…"

Meanwhile, Felix pulled his vest and let his little black kwami out of his hiding spot. "Come on, Plagg. We have to meet up with Ladybug in half an hour. I don't want to be late."

"Come on~! Let's go hang with your mom and brother instead of working~!" Plagg begged.

"No. Now let's go." Felix brought out his ring. The ring was entirely black with a cat face. The cat had green jewels as eyes and a red diamond-shaped jewel on its forehead.

The black kwami was sucked into it and transformed Felix into Chat Noir. Now transformed, Felix, as Chat Noir, jumped out of the mansion and was seen by only one person.

Adrien's eyes sparkled at the black superhero. "Woah! Chat Noir!"

"Adrien." The boy looked forward to see a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her smile was like an gels and she had the body perfect for a model. She smiled at her son. "Come on. We have to go, or your father will be very angry with us."

"That's scary." Felix commented as he ran to his mother. This was Adrien's and Felix's mother, Mrs. Agreste.

"If it happens, I'll use my ladyluck." Mrs. Agreste winked. "Just in case."

"Of a big mistake." Adrien winked back and the two entered the limo.

* * *

"Chat, you're late." Ladybug frowned at the black cat.

"Sorry, Love." Chat smirked. "Things came up. Ready to patrol?"

"You are so annoying sometimes." Ladybug said as she jumped ahead.

The two jumped on different buildings and didn't see anything bad happening. No akumas were out feeding on negative feelings and there were no thieves, but that was what scared them. It had been like this for six weeks. Their enemy has been quiet for so long that it scared them.

Ladybug landed on one building and gazed at the view of Paris. "Why has it been so quiet?" She asked herself.

"Maybe he gave up." Chat shrugged as he walked up to the girl.

"No. That's not it." Ladybug answered. "We can't let our guard down. I just know something's going to happen today."

The boy stared at the girl and went up to her. "You're too stressed out." He smirked as he hugged her from behind. "Come on. I'll make sure you're not stress anymore."

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she kicked him away. "Can you stop while you're ahead? I'm not into you."

Chat rubbed his stomach as he sat on the ground. "Come on. One kiss?"

"No!"

"So mean."

* * *

"I'm home." Felix says as he enters his home. When he does, he notices that no one is home. He looks at the clock and sees that it was ten til seven. "No one is home." He walks up to his room and enters with no problem.

Plagg popped out and started to eat his cheese in the frig. "I still think patrolling Paris is a dumb idea."

"I don't." Felix answers as he walks towards his desk. "This way I have some time with Ladybug so she can kiss me."

Plagg only shook his head. "Give it up. No Chat Noir has ever, and I mean ever, gotten a kiss from Ladybug."

"I plan to change that." Felix smirked as he sat down, but due to his curse, the chair broke from under him and made him fall on his butt. He looked over to see his kwami to see it laughing at his horrible luck.

With one sigh, Felix reach for his remote and clicked it on. He jumped to his feet to see what he was watching.

A building was on fire, but that was no ordinary building. "That's the building where the photoshoot Mom and Adrien are shooting at!"

"What are we waiting for?" He looked at his kwami who was floating beside him. "I'm charged up! Let's go!" Plagg told him.

"Plagg…" Felix blinked at the creature at his side. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Is everyone out? Call roll or something! If we have anyone missing, please inform me so I can go back and save them!" Ladybug yelled as all the saved workers stood with the ambulance.

Firefighters were trying to calm the fire that broke out due to technical difficulties. Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm, which was a ladder, to keep the front door open and she sprayed fire extinguisher to keep the fire from blocking the opening. Everyone so far was out, but Chat came.

When the black cat arrived, he looked around. "Adrien Agreste! Mrs. Agreste! Are you here?!"

Ladybug blinked. "Chat! When he found her, she pointed at the building. "They're still inside! Let's go!"

"Right!" Chat Noir yelled as they entered into the building. Right when they did, the ladder broke and the opening fell. "I'll claw us out of here! let's go find them!"

"Okay!" Ladybug nodded as they ran deeper into the building, calling for the people whose lives were in danger.

Chat closed his eyes and listened for someone's voice. He finally heard a faint cry for help and pulled Ladybug to follow him. When they arrived, they saw that the blond boy was out cold and his mother on top of him, crying for help. They were in a cave of stage beams and one was just dangling on a bunch of wire that would give out anytime soon.

"Oh no!" Ladybug ran to the two on the ground and Chat Noir followed. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

"No! Get my son to safety first!" She begged. "I beg of you!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir ran to a nearby wall and destroyed it with his power, making an opening. "Ladybug, get the boy! I'll get the woman!" He yelled.

"R-Right!" Ladybug said as she grabbed the sleeping boy. She dragged the boy away to safety as Chat Noir went to help the woman.

"It's too late for me." The woman said. She looked at her foot and showed him that it was stuck under the beams. She looked back at his shocked face and smiled. "Go. I'm just glad my sons are okay."

"No way…" Chat gasped when the beam's weight won against the wires and broke free. He jumped and blocked the beams force from the woman, trapping himself on top of her. He was already close to tears.

"What have you done?" The woman asked him as she began to cry.

"If I can't save you, then I'm not worthy to be by his side." Chat said as he hid his face in her neck.

"Chat!" Ladybug was at the entrance and ran to their side. She tried to push the beam off of him, but was unable to due to her not having enough strength. "Hold on! I'll get you both out! I promise!"

Chat Noir blinked when the girl's miraculous started to beep and she was ignoring it and her tears. "Ladybug, it's okay. Go."

"NO!" She screamed. "I'll save you! I have to! I'm the hero! I'm the one who saves everyone! I'll save everyone who's in danger, even my partner! SO DON'T TELL ME TO LEAVE YOU!" She got to her knees in front of the the crushed couple. "Chat… I don't want you to die…"

Chat reached for her cheeks and pulled her so his lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was long and warmth filled them both. Chat felt the ring crack and break on his finger, but before he lost his transformation, he pulled out his staff. When he pulled away, he smiled at the girl as he pressed the button for it to expend.

"Ladybug, I love you." He smiled as his mask came off.

"F-Felix…?" Ladybug blinked as her transformation wore off as well.

Felix's eyes widen as the pole extended and pushed the girl out thru the hole before it caved in. "Marinette…?"

"Felix…" The boy looked at the woman he was crushing. She was still in tears and they were coming out faster. "How…? Felix! No! No, no, no!"

"Mom…" Felix gave up and let the tears in his eyes come out as he hugged his mother. "I'm sorry."

"I raised two good children and I'm taking one with me…. Why… Why does this have to happen? WHY?!" She cried as she hid her face in her arms.

"Mom…" Felix hugged her tightly. "It's okay." He started. "Adrien would do the same… Even Dad… And you know it! You would do the same thing for me if I was in your position! For any of us! That's because we're family and family sticks together!"

The woman looked back at her son. "You would have become the greatest father ever…"

"I had you as a mother." He smiled. "Of course, I would be great…"

"Adrien still needed to learn from you and I." She cried. "We should have stayed with him longer. He wanted to go to school, meet new people and make friends, challenge himself and try new things, and so much more…. I won't be able to be by his side anymore."

"Don't worry, Mom." He looked back and saw more pieces of the building were falling. "That crybaby Adrien will make it thru life."

"We'll stay by his side and your father's." The woman smiled as she wiped her tears. "Just in case…"

"Of a big mistake…" Felix smiled and their tears fell along with the building.

* * *

Adrien woke up and coughed his lungs out. He got up and looked up to see a girl in front of him, crying. She wore a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. Underneath, she wore a white t-shirt with jean shorts under. Her hair was black and long in two, lower ponytails. One hair was sticking out from ontop of her head, but it was slighted down.

He looked and saw the building that was in front for them had collapsed. He realized that that was the same building he was in for his photoshoot.

Adrien went up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The girl had her face hidden in her hands and when she looked up at him, she revealed her big, blue, watery eyes. She shook her head and hid her face again. "Lady… Ladybug… couldn't save them…"

"What?" He asked. "Save who?"

Her tears continued to flow. "Your family… Felix and Mrs. Agreste… And Chat Noir… She couldn't save them…"

Adrien's eye widen. His brother and mother had died as well as the famous superhero he looked up to. "Wh-What…?"

"Chat Noir and Ladybug went inside to save you and your mother. Ladybug and I managed to get you out, but Felix… and Chat Noir... They… They didn't make it out…" She continued to cry. "Felix!"

Adrien had trouble believing it, but he couldn't worry about it. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to the crying girl. "Here."

The girl looked up and saw his action. "Wh-What…? Aren't you… sad that your family died…? Mad at Ladybug for not saving them…?"

Adrien shook his head. "No, I'm worried about you." He answered. "I mean, I am sad, but not mad. Also I can't show negative feelings while you're crying or else you'll cry more."

The girl slowly took the handkerchief. "Th-Thank you…"

"I'm always prepared. Like my mom says and my brother in forces, 'Just in case…" He looked at the fire as tears fell from his eyes. "Of a big mistake'."

* * *

 **Two Years Later:**

Wearing black, Adrien entered his room and shook off the sky's tears from his hair. His father had went to his office to work so the boy was all alone. Today was the second anniversary of the tragic death to the Agreste family.

Adrien pressed his back against his door and fell to his butt, sitting against the wood as the tears continued to fall much to his dismay. "Why… Why did you leave me… Mom… Felix… Why…? I was good, wasn't I? Mom… Felix!"

He pounded against the floor as if it was the reason for his sadness. "COME BACK! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED BOTH! IT'S SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU TWO! DAD'S CHANGED AND I THINK I'M CHANGING TOO! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE! Please… We need you both back…"

" **Adrien Agreste, calm down."**

The said boy looked up and around the room. "Who's there?"

" **My name is Plagg and I'm here to ask if you want to be the next Chat Noir."**

"What? Chat Noir?" Adrien asked as a creature appeared in front of him.

It was a small black creature with a large head and small body. It had a pair of cat ears, a tail, two cat fangs, and green cat-like eyes. On each cheek was one whisker and one on his forehead.

"What… are you…?" Adrien asked as the creature pulled out a silver ring with a circle surface surrounded by a lining with four pointed diamond shapes on each diagonal side. "What's that…?"

"The new Cat Miraculous. The old one broke when Chat Noir broke the bad luck curse two years ago, but he never got to enjoy his freedom. The ring finally regenerated and here it is."

"Me?" Adrien held out his hand and Plagg placed it in the center of his hand. "Chat Noir? Can I really take his place? Do I have the right to become the hero that risked his life for my family?"

" _Yes, you do."_ A voice spoke in Adrien's mind. _"We know you can do it. So transform and go meet her. She needs to know about you."_

Adrien blinked at the words he heard in his mind. Even though he was confused, Adrien knew the words were true. He wiped his tears and put the ring on. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"It's quiet again, Chat." Ladybug muttered to herself. She was at the top of a building, the same place where she and Chat talked. Her tears came down her face. "You left me alone… Chat Noir…"

"L-Ladybug…?"

The said girl turned around and gasped at the person behind her. "Chat…?"

In front of her was the one and only Chat Noir, except he looked different. He seemed nervous and a bit scared, not like his old self. His hair wasn't as wild and his ears looked fake.

Ladybug saw this and frowned. "You're not Chat. Who are you?"

The new cat looked down. "I'm… the new Chat No-!"

"You're not Chat! You can't replace him! " She yelled then she looked away. "No one can. Just like no one can replace Felix and his mother. I wouldn't let anyone be replaced because of my mistakes."

Adrien blinked at the girl's actions and he instantly knew it. She regretted not being able to save his family two years ago. She regretted her not having the strength to save them. He knew she was blaming herself and he didn't like it.

"Listen, Ladybug…" Chat Noir started. "I'm new at this and just like you, I don't want to replace anyone. I'm not his replacement. I'm your partner."

Ladybug looked at him and her tears continued to fall.

The boy scratched behind his head. "I'll be looking at you for guidance since I'm new at this. Wait, I just said that. Oh wow, this is embarrassing… What I mean is that I'm not him. I wasn't taught how to be him, so you don't have to worry. I'm a different person, a different Chat Noir." He smiled at her. "So can you please teach me how to save life, because you're the only one I trust at the moment."

"Chat…" She smiled at him then wiped her tears. "Well, new Chat Noir, you better pay attention to everything I do. That's how you'll learn. Let me explain what exactly what we do."

Adrien smiled as the girl held out her hand towards him. She wasn't a bad person and he knew he was in love. Not for her strength, or wisdom, but for the fact that she cares for many people and would risk her life to save them.

"Thanks, Ladybug." he grabbed her hand and they shook. "I'll watch your every move." He went and kissed her hand.

Ladybug blinked and pulled her hand away. "Okay, stop. You want to try to get me to fall for you so you can break the curse then you're out of luck. I'm so over falling in love."

"Curse?" Chat blinked then he remembered. "Oh! That curse broke two years ago. See?" He showed her his ring and it's new design. "Chat Noir is no longer cursed to bad luck anymore. I'm guessing that you kissed the last Chat Noir and that broke the curse."

The girl blushed from under her mask. "W-Well, it happened and you're not cursed anymore! Drop the subject!"

"It's not fair though~!" He smirked. "I want a kiss too~!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE!"

"Bugaboo is so mean~!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Alya Cesaire asked her best friend who was hiding her face in her arms.

"Yeah." The girl with the hidden face answered. After the accident, Marinette had cut her hair short, but for two years, it grew a bit and was now at her shoulders. She kept her hairstyle from back then, but her appearance had changed from the past.

"It's okay. I just remembered the accident from two years ago." Marinette answered.

"Are you still thinking about it?" Her friend asked.

"Not really." Marinette smiled. "I'm just more chill about it, you know. Like it's not haunting me anymore. I've accepted it."

"That's good to hear." Alya smiled back, relieved that she was now seeing a real smile on her friend's face.

"Yeah. Thank you for worrying about me. You're the best." Marinette hugged the one person she cared for in the room.

"So are you." Alya smiled as she returned the warm hug.

The two pulled away from each other and marinette went back to looked at her notes. " I think I'm going to let my heart take a break for a while. No more love for this girl."

"That sounds good. You need it." Alya giggled.

"Okay, everyone!" The teacher called as she clapped her hands. "Sit down, because we have a new classmate with us. We all know his father, Gabriel Agreste, and his brother, Felix Agreste, who passed two years ago. He is also known for being the cover of every magazine you all own. Everyone meet Adrien Agreste."

Screams and shouts could be heard as the blonde walked into the room and smiled at the whole class. "Hello, I'm Adrien. Please don't treat me as if I'm more important than you guys."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat when she saw the boy. Her heart was pounding when he saw her and walked up to her. When he was in front of her desk, she prayed that he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"You were there." He started. "You were with me when Ladybug saved me from the fire."

Unable to trust her words, Marinette nodded her head.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Th-That's… I-I'm… Y-You see… I…" Marinette panicked as she struggled for her words.

Thankfully she wasn't alone. "Her name is Marinette and she's a bit shy about meeting people." Alya smiled. "I'm Alya, Marinette's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Adrien nodded his head as he looked back at the shy girl. "You weren't that shy back then." He reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. "I never got to thank you. You were my brother's friend. Thank you for staying by his side until the end. I hope we get along."

"M-Me too.." Marinette finally answered as the boy let go of her hand that she knew she wasn't going to wash. She waved like a dumby as he sat down in the desk in front of her. The girl slowly leaned towards her best friend and sighed. "Okay... I'm in love again…"

"That's a no-brainer." Alya laughed. "You just can't resist the Agreste family."

"It's not that. I like his kindness, something Felix never showed me." Marinette looked at the boy who started a conversation with the boy sitting next to him. _"Just like Chat Noir said, he's not Felix's replacement."_

"He's just another crush."

* * *

 **End!**


End file.
